


Warm

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Warming, Comfort, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814





	Warm

"Fuck this miserable fucking day."

Dean Winchester slumped against the side of the shower wall, watching the tiniest trickles of pink run down his legs and swirl down the drain. He glanced at the angry line of black stitches on his abdomen and frowned, rubbing at the remaining dried blood to loosen it.

Everything had gone wrong on tonight's hunt.   Not only had he almost been gutted like a fish by a vengeful spirit hurling a fireplace poker, but Sam had broken his leg when the damn thing flung him across the room.  Thankfully there were no organs pierced, and Sam was able to stitch him up, but goddamn it, even half a bottle of whiskey wasn't able to take the sting out of this one.  On top of that, he'd been distracted when the spirit turned on Sam, and he was still kicking himself for not doing a better job of protecting his brother.

Most of the time, Dean lived for his job.  He might not have a fancy degree, or a ton of money, but he took pride in what he did.  Hell, some days he even felt like what he did made a difference.  Nights like tonight, however, he felt so broken and insignificant, it was all he could do to keep from crying.

He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, frowning at his wound and his solemn expression in the mirror.  After a quick towel-dry, he wrapped the towel around his waist and trudged slowly down the hall to his bedroom.

"Cas?"  Dean flopped down on his bed, not even bothering to slip into his clothes before calling out for his trenchcoat-clad safety blanket.

With the faint, familiar fluttering sound of invisible wings, Dean's entire body unclenched, just a little.

"Hello, Dean.  What's wrong?" Immediately,  the angel was at his side, hand on his stomach, glaring at the reddened, crudely-stitched flesh.

"No, Cas, that's not necessary, I..." Dean stopped mid-sentence as a warm surge of golden light rushed through his body, and he sighed heavily as every ounce of pain drained away.

"Thanks," he murmured.

Cas nodded, his eyes meticulously scanning every millimeter of Dean's newly-mended torso.  "But there's something else, isn't there?  What happened tonight?"

"Nothing really," Dean shook his head as he sat up.  "Just a bad day. Everything that could possibly go wrong did.  I think Sammy broke his shin too.  Nothing we're not used to, but I'm just... I'm not coping well tonight.  The stress of all of this gets to me sometimes, you know?"

Cas shot him his most sympathetic puppy eyes.  "I know it does.  I'm sorry.  I'll heal Sam in the morning too.  Do you need..."

" _Yes_.  Please."

"Okay," Cas whispered softly as he reached into his trenchcoat pocket. "Come here."

Obediently, Dean stepped forward and raised his chin, allowing Cas to secure a black leather collar around his neck. A slim black leash came next, and Dean's eyes slipped closed as he drew in a deep, shaky breath.

"Good boy." Cas soothed.  "Where should we...?"

"Chair."

Cas nodded and gently tugged the leash,  leading him to the simple dining chair in the corner of Dean's bedroom, where they had done this so many times before.  He quickly shrugged out of his jackets and unbuttoned his pants, kicking them, along with his boxer shorts, toward the center of the room.  With firm, steady hands, he unwrapped Dean's towel and tossed it in the pile with his clothes before sitting down.

"Pillow," Cas instructed.

Dutifully, Dean picked up the nearby pillow and placed it on the floor between Cas's feet.

"Good.  Kneel."

Without a word, Dean knelt down, positioning himself between Cas's open legs while he stared straight ahead at his flaccid cock.

"Not yet," Cas commanded.  "Look at me."  He coaxed Dean's chin up, forcing him to make eye contact, despite his obvious discomfort.  "You are the most selfless human I've ever known. You give so much of yourself, and do so much good in this world, yet you never expect accolades or recognition.  You _help_ people, Dean. What you do _is_ important."

Dean frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but Cas shushed him.

"You deserve good things. You are a good person, Dean Winchester."

Dean swallowed hard, clenching his jaw as he felt the sting of hot tears prick at his eyes.

"And someday I'll make you believe it," Cas sighed.   "Okay." He tugged at the leash and Dean snapped to attention. "Now."

Eagerly, Dean surged forward, sliding his lips down over Cas's soft cock until he felt the tickle of short hair against his nose.  He took a moment to comfortably arrange himself, and he closed his eyes, resting his head on Cas's thigh.

"That's it. Just relax," Cas whispered, running his fingers through his hair. "Everything is okay."

Dean took a deep breath through his nose, keeping his jaw slack.  He sat perfectly still, focusing on the warmth of Cas's skin, and the salty taste of sweat on the tip of his tongue.  Cas's fingertips were soothingly scrubbing against his scalp, and the leather collar around his neck was snug, a constant reminder of his place.

"Good boy.  Let go for me." Cas whispered.  "You deserve to be adored and worshiped like this."

Almost immediately, Dean felt his entire demeanor change.  He was already slipping into subspace, too relaxed to argue with Cas's gentle praise.

"You deserve to be happy."

 _Floating_.  He was floating already. Fingers were combing through his hair and stroking face, his skin so deliciously sensitive it left waves of goosebumps across his arms.

"You're safe.  Loved.  Protected."

He _was_ safe. In these brief, fleeting moments, everything  _was_  okay.  On a short leash with a cock in his mouth, he let Cas have complete control. Every worry in his head was forgotten as he reveled in the temporary reprieve, and his body now fully relaxed, a feeling he'd only ever experienced through total submission. He knew Cas didn't completely understand why this was so cathartic for him, but it didn't matter; he'd let him float there blissfully for hours if that's what Dean needed.

"You're so good, Dean."

If Cas inevitably grew hard, he'd warm his cock in other ways, but for now, his eyelids were growing heavy.  He glanced up for just a moment, taking a final reassurance from those those deep, ocean-blue eyes.

"Mmmhmm," Cas murmured. His grip tightened on the leash and Dean hummed contentedly, closing his eyes again.  
  
"Rest now. Everything is under control." 


End file.
